Marhinki
by pinnymph
Summary: Um, a Marhinki fanfic, and MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! So, reviews loved, advice loved. Sohinki and Mari, my fave OTP. Maybe Erinshire, Lasercorn and his wife, Melian, and Kalanthony. Maybe. If you guys want it, anyways. Rated T for language, and maybe a kiss scene.
1. A Game of Halo

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction ever, so don't expect too much. I will upload kinda sporadically, so yeah. Marhinki mainly, maybe other ships if I feel like it or if 10+ reviews want it. Enjoy and please review!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT, own Smosh or any of the characters.

* * *

Mari sat on her bed suffering from writers' block trying to think of an outline of her script for Smosh Pit Weekly. "Ughhhh," she groaned. Mere moments later, her cellphone rang. She picked up her phone and held it to her ear. "Mari," she answered "Now whaddya want?"  
"Wanna come to the house and play some Halo?" Joven asked. "We have uneven teams, so Sohinki will get rek'd without a team mate." "I heard that!" Sohinki shouted in the background. After giggling at that comment, Mari replied smiling "Yeah, I'll come over in ten or fifteen minutes." On her way out she smiled again, with just a trace of malice in her smile.

* * *

"HA! TAKE THAT SUCKERS!" Mari screeched as Jovenshire and Lasercorn exploded, due to her carefully rolled grenade. "NO, F*CK YOU MARI!" Lasercorn shouted. Joven sat like a child pouting, and eagerly awaiting when he got to kill Mari. Meanwhile, Sohinki had crept behind the defenses (that is, _after_ Mari got rid of them) and was ready to hoist the flag aloft as he passed the border. "YAAASSSS!" Mari yelled, relishing the mock defeated looks on their faces. She was overjoyed and hugged Sohinki, who turned a light shade of pink. But, he let it go, and said "High five!" He and Mari set up and there was a crack like lightning from the high five, which was followed quickly by a not-so-manly yelp from Sohinki. Mari, Joven, and Lasercorn laughed heartily when Sohinki turned and pouted. "NOT funny," he said frowning. Thankfully, Anthony chose this moment in which to make his appearance, Ian close behind him. "Keep it down a bit," he scolded. "Yeah, we're recording Gametime!" Ian added, mocking Anthony's stern voice with his obnoxious one. The guys let out a bit of a chuckle, and Mari began creeping up behind them. She put a finger to her lips, signaling to the guys opposing the original Smoshers not to let Ian and Anthony notice her disappearance. Mari stood on her tiptoes and slowly said "Laaaaazzzuuuuurrr," derpily. Joven, Lasercorn, and Sohinki let out their surpressed laughter and giggles all in one blow. Anthony and Ian looked behind them shocked. Ian tried to fix her with a stern look and failed miserably; the laughter was contagious, and soon, all six were out of breath, Joven still having a few more walrus laughs before finally stopping. Somewhere during that time, Wes the editor had come in and was standing there with glasses perched on his nose. "Do you _mind_?" he asked, looking annoyed as hell.

The six Smoshers erupted into another bout of giggles, and Wes looked extremely confused.

* * *

That's all for now, stay tuned next week for the next chapter.

I know you guys all HATE waiting, or at least, I do... I'll try and get a chapter up soon, hopefully a longer one as well, cuz this one was SHORT!

Um, yeah. See ya.


	2. Cooking Meat Sushi (or Meat-Shi)

Hey guys and girls! I am actually on time for this, if not early. Don't expect this, especially since school's starting in a month.

Either way, enjoy chapter 2 of this fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh Games or any of the wonderful people there.

* * *

Later in the night, Mari finished her script. " _Finally,_ " she thought, as she slipped on some PJs. Looking at the clock and seeing it was just about ten, she went ahead and flopped on the couch in the middle of the house. She turned on the TV and flipped through channels, eventually falling asleep to an Adam Sandler movie she had seen with the guys months ago.

* * *

The next morning, Sohinki, Joven, and Wes, all began to feel hungry, and a stomach grumble prompted what they should eat. "Hey what about that bacon sushi? You know, the one we made for one of the videos?" Joven suggested. "Yes! We shall make the most delicious of meat-shi!" Sohinki yelled enthusiastically while Wes giggled "Meat-Shi, meat-shi, meat-SHI!" to the tune of... something... "'Kay, who can roll this delicious treat?" Sohinki asked in his most medieval voice. When nobody said anything, Sohinki suggested that they go to Mari's and ask her to roll the meat-shi."Whatever you say man," Joven said however, he had _that look_ on his face. The look that said "as soon as me and you are alone, I'm gonna tease the absolute _shit_ out of you." Sohinki felt just a little heat rise to his face. Just enough to make the Jovenshire smile.

The trio drove up to Mari's place, Sohinki sitting nervously gripping the seat, not necessarily because of the aforementioned teasing, which would no doubt include Lasercorn, but more because, well, Joven was driving. He drove like an absolute madman. "Hey! Joven! Don't kill us, we have so much to live for!" Wes teased. Joven only grumbled in return "We're at Mari's." Sohinki stepped out of the car and mock kissed the ground. "I will never doubt the ground again." Sohinki said snarkily. Joven rolled his eyes and said "Let's go then." The guys arrived at Mari's door and Sohinki rapped on the door with his knuckles. "Mari?" he called. Wes spammed the doorbell at least a dozen times before sitting back on the chair on the patio. "3 2 1 guys?" Sohinki asked. "Sure," Wes replied. "3, 2, 1, MARIIII!" they all shouted, cupping the their hands to the door.

Mari meanwhile muttered "Shit shit shit shit shit shit," to herself. She had woken up to some cheesy music and someone's incessant doorbell ringing. A quick peek revealed it was the guys, and a glance at her clock told her it was 10:30. She undressed, and slipped into some sweats and a light Doctor Who jacket she'd received from Joven the year before. As the guys yelled through the door, Mari yelled back "One minute!" She ran through her house and nearly tripped on her own feet twice. Cursing her feet, she opened the door. The guys had still been listening to see if she would come. They fell forward just a little bit, catching themselves before there was a bad moment, which would bring unpitying, and enormous amounts of teasing throughout the week. However Sohinki would already be in for that from Joven, and Lasercorn, since they lived together. Really, Mari was the only single one who lived alone... "Whoa, whoa, abandon that thought there Matt," thought Sohinki. "So wanna help us make meat-shi?" Joven asked casually. Mari cringed just a little bit at 'meat-shi'. "How many times must I tell you to call it _meat sushi_?" Mari groaned. "Meat-shi!" Wes giggled, but stopped and said "So _rry_ Takahashi!" with attitude when she glared at him. "Hell yeah! I'll help with meat sushi, but not meat-shi." She said. "Yeah, yeah." Joven said, "Now let's go! SHOTGUN!" yelled Joven. "Wes you are driving." Mari ordered. "Okay _mom_." Wes replied sarcastically. "Wait, how 'bout you drive?" he said with mock enthusiasm. "You might even be as good as Joven!" Wes said with a little giggle. "I HEARD THAT." Joven yelled from the car. "Fine, I will do it." Wes said, finally giving in after Mari gave him a glare. Joven flipped the bird to Sohinki, and smiled a knowing smirk which made Sohinki pale. Well, paler than he already was.

Back at the office, the four decided that this should be a contest. What wasn't? They split off into their respective ships, Wesshire and, of course Marhinki, much to the dismay of Sohinki. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it was the aftermath of the Jovenshire's teasing. Also, because of Lasercorn, he and Joven would somehow make this molehill into a mountain. Sohinki sighed, then put on his game face. Mari snickered at how serious he looked. "What?" he said, confused. "You look like you are looking down at your dead DOTA character, just without the screaming." Sohinki turned a shade of pink. "Let's just get started," he muttered, just loud enough for Mari to hear. She mimicked his serious expression and began setting the bacon up.

* * *

Joven was annoyed, however, his mood had been sweetened by the sweet, sweet prospect of teasing Sohinki later. Thankfully, he had the Smosh cook/editor, Wes, who was doing most of the work. Joven took out his iPhone and began to play Flappy Bird, occasionally going through what was nicked "Jovenrage". Wes finally finished the meat-shi (he refused to call it meat sushi, because that didn't sound as delicious) and cut it in half. "We're done!" Joven yelled. "Us too!" he heard Mari call back. "Meat us in Ian's office!" Sohinki yelled, a small crack causing Joven and Wes to snicker between themselves. In Ian's office, the four called Ian and Anthony to be the judge of each groups' meat-shi. They didn't call Lasercorn because, well, he would eat it all, and he wouldn't really remember. Anthony and Ian looked sleepy, having had to edit their own Smosh vids last night. Their eyes lit up at the sight of meat-shi. Their plates had been laid out, an A and a B put in front of the plates containing either groups meat-shi. "What's this about?" Anthony said, gesturing at the two plates. "We needed a judge to see which groups meat sushi is best. And you know Lasercorn..." Mari trailed off. "Okay then," Ian replied in his announcer voice "Which meat sushi will be the best?"Anthony said deepening his voice so that it almost sounded like the honest trailer narrator's voice. "The meat-shi will be judged on a scale of 1 to 10." Wes said, looking at plate B fretfully. "Each-"

"EAAAAAAAT!" Joven screamed, "Then judge." Sohinki said, his voice paling in comparison to Joven's. The two original Smoshers looked at each other and grinned like they'd just been offered the chance to go to BlizzCon without any charge. And then they ate.

* * *

Whoo, that was a doozy of a chapter compared to my last one! Shoutout to Winter-ShinyDragon for being the first review! Yay! I"M APPRECIATED! Anyways, thank you guys so much, I know we haven't gotten to any of the fluffy stuff, but there WILL be the Mari talking with Melanie and Kalel, and Sohinki with Joven and Lasercorn. Or being teased... Okay BAIIIII!

-pinnymph


	3. Chapter 3 (for lack of better titles)

Hi! Happy Sunday! For those of you in the US. Anyway, here is the chapter you hath awaited seven days for!

* * *

Joven's POV (1)

Ian and Anthony looked thoughtfully at those delightful meat-shi. Everyone there, including myself, knew it was a joke. Both finally popped plate B's meat-shi in their mouths. Then they shooed everyone out of their office. Mari sat against a wall, twirling a lock of hair on her finger. Wes imitated her, much to Joven's suspicion. Was Wes _flirting_ with Mari? Trying to help Sohinki (Yes, I actually give a crap about my friend's quite obvious crush), I challenged Mari "Betcha our meat-shi wins." She smiled and said "10 bucks then?"

"20."

"Deal." Mari and I shook on it. Before Sohinki could try anything stupid (for example, challenging Wes to Smash), Ian came out with a toss of his hair "WE HAVE MADE OUR DECISION!" I looked Mari straight in the eye and nodded almost imperceptibly. She had a slight, scratch that, big smile, smugness expressed in her every movement. We made our way to the carefully placed chairs, making sure Sohinki sat on Mari's side. "Okay folks!" Anthony said, pronouncing folks "fo-luks". "The moment you've been waiting for. DRRRRUMMMROLL PLEASE!" Anthony announced, Ian joining him on "drumroll please". The four of us just sat back and waited slightly impatiently for the big reveal. "Okay then," Ian pouted. "THE WINNER IS PLATE B!" Lasercorn shouted. Sohinki whispered something to Mari which made her choke on her laughter. "Lasercorn, you spoiled our big reveal!" Anthony pouted. "Well they could've looked in the window," Lasercorn shrugged. "It sure as hell doesn't take any rocket science to figure you two out." Anthony and Ian both made a face at Lasercorn. Lasercorn chuckled in return. "SO, which team is Plate B's? Marhinki? Or Wesshire?" Ian asked using the ship names. "WHOOO HOOOO! JOVEN YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS! BITCH!" Mari yelled. Sohinki smiled at her outburst. I didn't see how Sohinki couldn't just grow a pair of balls and just ask her out for a drink or something. Well, actually I kinda did, since Sabrina, Lasercorn's wife, helped me get Erin to date me. "Okay, Joven. Quit thinking about your girlfriend. QUIT IT!" I thought. Mari held out her hand and said "Hmm, how am I gonna spend those twenty bucks that Joven owes me?" Her finger tapped her chin to emphasize that she was thinking. I dug around in my pocket and forked over a twenty dollar bill. She held out her hand again. "What more do you want?" I whined. "20 bucks and 20 cents." she said. "But that wasn't the deal!"

"In my mind it was." I frowned at her, but gave her two dimes. She flashed me a smile, doused in mocking. Sohinki and Wes both looked at her, a little lovestruck. I couldn't help but feel a pang of helplessness. These two were both my friends, and both pining for the same girl. "Hey Joven!" Mari called. "Yeah?" I said, already suspicious. Mari had always ended up the most evil of us all. "I think I'll get you all some lunch." Oh dear God, what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

"OOHHH HEEEEEELLL NO!" I shouted. Mari had offered me a sandwich. Peeking out of my favorite bread was a bunch of pepper looking things. "C'mon Joven!" Sohinki teased. "Don't you know it's impolite to refuse a gift?" Lasercorn nudged. "I have the worst fucking friends," I muttered under my breath. Taking a deep breath, I bit into the sandwich. The peppers scalded my mouth and I asked for a drink, preferably water. "Here Jovie," Mari said, handing me a cup branded with a Pepsi logo. As soon as I took one sip, the amount of hotness there was escalated by 1000000. "OOHHH," I shouted, unable to contain the amount of pain I felt. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," I repeated. Mari was laughing, but Matt was nearly consumed by his giggles. I hoped he realized I would get him back big time, and with Lasercorn on top of that. Wes looked a little sympathetic to me, and Lasercorn looked on with hearty laughter.

* * *

Sohinki POV

After I had laughed my ass off at Joven's reaction to the jalapenos, I sat back and relaxed on the couch. Well, not relaxed as much as watched my various subscriptions. I know that all the fans don't think we like watching youtube, but I like a good game theory just as much as the next guy. Mari came up to me. I felt my heart skip a beat, and cursed that I even _had_ a crush. After what had happened with the last one... I shuddered inwardly. "I'm so booooorrrrred," Mari said. "Everyone else is recording something or other," she complained. "Ooh, what's this?" she said, snatching the phone out of my hands. "Film theory?!" Mari exclaimed "Shit," I thought. "On Doctor Who?! Why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed. "I thought you were busy like the rest," I said, recovering from my initial shock. "Well? Let's watch!" Mari said cheerfully. Maybe having a crush wasn't that bad. Though I haven't yet factored in Lasercorn and Joven...

* * *

Joven POV

I was just about to go into our lounge/game room, but then I saw Sohinki sitting with Mari leaning on him, his phone out. I grinned. I was half tempted to whisper "Go get 'em" but settled for taking a few - and by few I mean a few dozen - pictures. I walked out of the sightline of Mari and into that of Sohinki. I waited until he looked up and I made little kissy motions and hearts and whatnot. Matt flipped me off. I walked around until I found Lasercorn, who had just finished recording Smosh University with Flitz. "Hey Lasercorn!" I yelled across the busy room. He didn't seem to notice. "DAVIIIID!" I yelled. I seemed to have gotten to him. He shouted something over to me, but I couldn't quite hear it. "Huh?!" I yelled. "WHATCHU WANT?" Lasercorn yelled. "Oh, just some pictures I took," I told him, an evil grin on my face. Lasercorn's face looked skeptical. I could practically _hear_ his thoughts. "Oohhhh, what did Joven do?" I flipped out my phone and showed him one of the few dozen pictures I had taken. He dragged me into a quiet room, then yelled so loud I thought my ear drums would break "OPERATION MARHINKI IS A-GO!"

My fucking friends.

So me and - oh for you F-ing _grammer nerds_ out there, _Lasercorn and I,_ spent the next hour cooking up plans, and Lasercorn very nearly called Sabrina to help us out. In fact, I was on the verge of calling Erin when inspiration struck. "David?" I asked. "Take a gander at this plan."

"Who the fuck says 'gander'? How old are you, 78?" Lasercorn asked. "GRANDMA STATUS!" he shouted.

As I said, my fucking friends.

I sighed inwardly and began showing Lasercorn my plan. His evil grin spread. "Let's do this," he whispered, which made it all the more awesome. "Agreed."

* * *

Whoo hoo! What could the jovencorn have in store? Tell you the truth, even I don't know. But YAY! Another chapter!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me your ideas and stuff you want to happen!

Okay BAAAIIIIIII!

-pinnymph

P.S. I may occasionally refer to these people by their real names, so here's the guide for those of you who don't know.

Mari = Mari Lasercorn = David Moss Sohinki = Matthew Sohinki Jovenshire = Joshua Ovenshire Ian = Ian Anthony = Anthony.


	4. The Plan

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't upload on Sunday as I promised myself. This chapter will be short since I just binge-read 38 fairly long, extremely sad chapters of SennaNyx's outlast, or something. It was so good and I cried so much. So enough with my excuses and out with tbe chapter!

* * *

"So, basically, half this plan revolves around Ian and Anthony."

"It was the only thing I could think of, OK?" Joven replied defensively. "Besides, do you have anything better?" Admittedly, I did not, but instead, I said "We could threaten his balls with immenent destruction?" Joven snorted. "Yes, because he _won't_ try harder than usual and have an especially savage punishment." Finally, I gave in. "Fiiiiiiine. But how will you convince Anthony and Ian?"

"Oh, don't you worry," he said with a maniacal grin. "I have a plan."

"Is this like you're plan to infiltrate the airbase on GTS?"

Both me and Joven snapped our attention to the Flitz in the doorway. Joven went pink and replied "No, it's well thought out, and it will work."

Flitz nodded suspiciously and asked "So what the hells y'all plannin' anyway?" Since I figured it couldn't hurt, I told Flitz the basics of what we were planning. It involved a movie night, and Adam Sandler. Either that or that one spy/assasin/romance movie. He grinned wide and said "I am _in!_ " So we settled the details with Flitz and agreed very unanimously on not telling Anthony and Ian. Those two gossiped like no tomorrow, and their girlfriends gossiped even more. We walked out the room and allowed ourselves a few moments of self satisfaction over our accomplishment.

* * *

Yay! Flitz joins the fray! What could possibly go wrong with their plan. Also, I probably should've made Joven win that bet for the storyline to make sense...

Anyways, BAIII!

-pinnymph


End file.
